Timeless Love
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Will I lose my hold on her someday? Or can I keep these fears at bay? Is there such a thing as pain that time can't heal? Will his smile fade in a flood of tears? Can guilt and blame last forever? One thing will never age. My love for you is timeless. —A two shot story revolving on the many moments and feelings experienced by Marcel and Davina.
1. Chapter 1

**Had to write this due to a lack of stories between these two. Which astonished me considering their relationship is possibly my favorite thing out of The Originals.**

 **Timeless Love**

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Marcel

Awe.

It was the first thing that came to mind when she first laid eyes on him. In the midst of everything going around her, the blood, the screams, the death, that was what had crossed her mind. She couldn't describe it. But in that instant, that very moment when their eyes met, time had frozen. There was just something about him, something she couldn't explain.

He was a vampire that she was sure of.

She didn't fully understand or believe it when the witches had explained it to her in her upbringing. Even seeing the slaughter up close during the harvest took some time to assess. The bottom line was that they were the enemy. Plain and simple.

And yet...

As she struggled to free herself from the hold of one of the witches (her supposed allies), struggled to prevent from being killed (from her own kind), it was him who saved her. Him the vampire. Him the enemy.

His hold was oddly tranquil.

And then he spoke to her. His voice surprisingly soft, lacking any of the vile cruelty her elders had led her to believe.

"I've got you."

And she had never been more thankful in her entire existence.

Because the idea of dying truly frightened her.

* * *

Name.

She remembers the first time her hero introduced himself to her. After the failed harvest he had taken her with him back to his loft. He led her to the bathroom and gently ushered her inside to get cleaned up.

She jumps when his hand is on her shoulder and he quickly pulls it back.

"It's okay, nothing is going to happen to you." He speaks with a gentle tone. "For now I think you should get cleaned up. I'll be back."

She breaks down once inside. The events are crushing down on her like tidal waves.

They were dead. All dead. Her friends, her mother, the witches. All of them dead.

The burning water pouring down her body felt welcoming.

She needed something, anything to take her mind away from the brutal reality.

With everything that had plagued her mind it hadn't even sunk in that she had no clothes. She was about to call out to the man but she realized that she had no idea what his name was. Davina refused to wear the robe that _they_ had given her again. Thankfully there was a towel.

Slowly and timidly she stepped out only to be met with her savior. He was standing right outside her door with his head turned to the side to ensure he didn't see her.

It was strange. It was as if he knew exactly when she would get out and thus knew exactly when to turn away so she maintained her privacy. Vaguely she recalled the witches teaching her about the many advanced abilities a vampire possessed.

Her gaze landed on the bag in his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't really know what size you were. They should fit though. Go on and change and I'll get you settled."

Wordlessly she took the bag and changed into the clothes he'd gotten from who knows where. They were a tad big on her but she had to hand it to him, it was a good guess. The man continued impressing her.

Once she was finished she stepped outside and he led her to one of the guest rooms.

"It's late. I think you should get some rest. We can settle everything else tomorrow."

"I'm Davina," She blurts out when the elephant in the room had gotten to an insufferable point.

He smiles at her.

No one, not even her own mother, had filled her with such warmth, such reassurance as he had in that moment.

"Marcel."

* * *

Comfort.

Davina found out in the same night Marcel had saved her just how much she would rely on him.

The bed was comfortable, much more than her old one. She wasn't used to silk sheets but she would eventually adapt.

The reoccurring nightmares that followed would take time though.

She awoke in the middle of the night screaming.

It must've taken only a few seconds for him to barge into the room calling out for her.

She immediately falls into him when he sits down on the mattress. "I was there again. Except I- I- I couldn't escape. No one was there and... and—" Her sentence is left unfinished as she buries herself closer to him, arms holding him tightly.

"Sssh," He cooed as he rubs her hair gently. "It's okay. It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let them take you away."

There is something about the sincerity in the words of comfort he whispers against her head that lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Guardian.

It's what he was. In every definition of the word.

She had been staying at his loft for a time being but it didn't last long. After he deemed it unsafe she was taken to some church attic. She was to stay there at all times and not leave under any circumstances.

It was like house arrest.

But anything was better than going back to those people.

Anything was better than dying.

Although not having him at a hallway's distance was a painful pill to swallow.

She didn't know the story completely but he was apparently in charge of everything supernatural; and therefore he was a busy man. He would always visit whenever he could though.

Marcel would bring her food and clothes. She found it almost humorous when he stopped by; there was this air of awkwardness every time he'd enter. Almost like he was unaware of how to approach her. A vampire being scared of a little witch girl. How utterly comedic.

"Are you hungry? I thought we could eat together for a change." He says on one of his visits while scratching the back of his neck. "Got you some Chinese this time D."

Her heart always flutters when he calls her that. No one had ever given her a nickname.

"How have you been sleeping?" He asks while he pulls out the food from the bags.

At this she faces away. "Okay."

"You're lying."

Of course she was. It amazed and infuriated her how easily he could read her in the short amount of time they'd known each other. She doesn't want to burden him with things like her nightmares though. He has already done so much for her.

Thankfully he doesn't push the subject and instead goes on to talk about sports, promising that they would see a game once all this had blown over.

"Hopefully the Saints have a better season this time around." He finishes with a chuckle.

She doesn't know much about how football was played but nods eagerly nonetheless. Because she truly treasures spending time with him. And so the prospect of spending a normal day out with him has her gleefully agreeing.

"Can't you stay tonight," She murmurs and clutches his sleeve when the moon begins hovering in the sky and she is ready to sleep. "I don't ever see you, and..." Her head lowers when she realizes how clingy she's being. He obviously has more important things to do than babysit her.

"Alright D but I can't stay too long. There's been some concerns going around and I have to make sure things are in check. I'll stay until you sleep so get your butt to bed."

Davina can't remember when she has felt so genuinely happy. She pulls him to sit by her bed before climbing onto it. "I'll go right to sleep I promise."

He smiles in his seat and softly holds her hand in his when she reaches out for it.

"Goodnight Marcel."

"Goodnight Davina."

He was gone when she woke up.

There are two things she notices upon waking up. One was that she slept without any nightmares and the second was that the spot where he'd been sitting on was still warm.

* * *

Dancing.

She wasn't much of a dancer. Like most of the childhood traditions a kid would experience either by themselves or with parents, she was stripped of the pleasure of ever learning. Marcel took it upon himself to teach her. Normally they'd enjoy a tune in the attic but there were special occasions, if she were lucky.

Today just happened to be one of those lucky days.

It was rare. Really rare. But he would sometimes take her out. Due to these lucky days being so sporadic she relished them like a stranded man relished the first chug of water. She didn't know why he was being extra nice to her but she was grateful; especially because her nightmares were still a thing in her life. They weren't as common as before (of course due to the man who she owed everything to) but they occasionally plagued her.

He takes her to a nice little restaurant that had a good touch of jazz being played. It was dimly lit making for an even better atmosphere. The food was great but the company was even better.

Marcel stands once he finishes his food and holds his hand out. "Come on D, let's dance."

Happily she takes his hand.

They move with the music and pretty soon the room and noises are slowly vanishing; pretty soon all she can see is the man in front of her and all she can hear is the sound of music.

And he compliments her, tells her how nice she looks.

It has her cheeks warming up and she lowers her head. "Thanks Marcel."

This was like being queen for a day.

* * *

Love.

She doesn't know when she started loving Marcel. Perhaps the feeling first manifested itself that night at the harvest and only grew and grew as time went by. All she knows for a fact is that she loves him.

Davina never knew what it was to have a father figure in her life. Her mother wasn't exactly mother of the year either. In fact she'd go as far as to say she never had any true parental guide in her life.

Time eventually made her realize Marcel wasn't the best in this newfound role of parent either. It was nothing compared to the people masquerading as her parents once upon a time. No. It was far more light hearted and endearing.

He would bring her all sorts of animal plushys and she would never tell him how she'd outgrown those type of things when she turned nine. He'd buy her lots of candies and she would never tell him how she wasn't as crazy about candy as she was when she was eleven. He once bought her a makeup kit and she could never berate him on how he'd brought her a preteen makeup kit that little girls normally use on their barbie dolls.

Yes. She is certain this feeling was love.

* * *

Jealousy.

It was stupid really. And it was extremely petty of her. Because why would she be jealous of Camille? Certainly not because Marcel talked about her in a fond way. Or that there was another woman in Marcel's life other than her.

He was a vampire after all. There must've been hundreds of women in his life. Possibly more.

Except...

She hadn't been around to see any of them. She was, however, around to see Camille.

"I'll come visit tomorrow D," Marcel cheerfully says one afternoon after bringing her an ice cream.

"What? Can't you stay?"

"I've got plans with Cami tonight but tomorrow I'll be here to check on you. Is that cool?"

No. It wasn't cool Marcel.

"Sure, have fun!"

Davina doesn't want him thinking about another girl. She wants to be his girl, his only girl!

Resentment bubbles inside her. Not for Camille or Marcel but for herself. She was acting like a child. How could she even begin to feel displeased about Marcel spending time with Camille? Camille was a really nice person and a good friend to her. She should be thrilled for him.

Yet, she can't shake off the feeling of being abandoned. Which is ridiculous considering it was hardly a big deal. Safe to say she didn't sleep well that night and this time she couldn't blame it on the nightmares; things that had long since stopped haunting her. All thanks to the vampire who had stepped into her life and changed her world.

He comes early the next morning to her surprise and brings breakfast. When he speaks her heart fills with butterflies.

"Morning sleepy head! Got breakfast for my favorite girl!"

* * *

Regret.

She remembers the first time she hurt his feelings. It was something she wished she'd never done. She hated it, she hated hurting him.

"Why!? Why can't I just go out for once?" She wants to go out again. It's been too long.

"I already told you it isn't safe Davina!"

She continues shouting. "Aren't you in charge of everything around here? Or were you just lying?"

He runs a frustrated hand over his head. "It's more complicated than that Davina. I'm not doing this because I enjoy it. I'm doing it for your own good."

"Well here's a news flash for you Marcel, you can't always tell me what to do," She hesitates only slightly before continuing. "You're not my dad."

As soon as the words leave her mouth her insides clench. Her throat feels constricted; like a snake has wrapped itself around it with all its might. His face, it looked shattered.

Before she could take her words back he was gone. His vampire speed is quicker than her regrets.

He doesn't visit her that day.

Or the day after that.

Or the following week.

"You must be pretty lonely," The man, Kieran, says one afternoon when he brings her lunch.

She's about to retort and tell him to mind his own business when he speaks again.

"You see, Marcel is lonely too."

Davina cries that night. She hasn't shed a tear since the night of the harvest. But she cries now, she cries hard. She never knew what true misery was until now. She rolls over on her bed, covers her head with the sheets, hugs her pig plushy and shuts her eyes to the world. She pretends that nothing hurts, because it's easier that way.

Each day she goes into a routine of waiting for him, hoping, wishing he comes back. She wants to tell him to forget everything she said. Tell him how she didn't mean it. Tell him, above all, not to leave her over this, because he's all she has.

He finally appears one night. Davina wants nothing more than to throw her arms around him, hold him in her embrace and never let go, the supernatural world be damned. They don't need him nearly as much as she does. But she doesn't. Instead she stands still as he does. Their eyes are locked.

"Davina." "Marcel."

The two pause having spoken at the same time. Davina decides to clear the air. Because he doesn't owe her anything while she owes him her world.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Her voice is certainly trembling. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

"Davina," He murmurs and gets closer. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like I'm baby'ing you. I know I'm not—"

"No," She stops him. "Don't ever change Marcel. I don't care about going out or any of that as much as I care about you!" Her body is shaking and she knows she's close to tears. "So keep scolding me and telling me how it's unsafe out there. Just... just please don't ever leave me."

 _Please don't ever think you aren't a father._

He closes the remaining distance and buries her in his chest, arms wrapping tightly around her. She returns the hug with as much force.

The next day he's at her door with lunch and a new plushy.

She loves him. She truly loves him.

* * *

Despair.

Davina has experienced what true despair is. It was shortly after being brought back from the dead, after she'd been sacrificed in the harvest.

She's afraid to go to sleep again. The nightmares have returned to haunt her with an unyielding persistence. Whenever she closes her eyes she's in that dark place again, the voices are like a mantra. No matter how much she wraps herself in her bedsheets she still feels the ice cold chill of that place.

It was dark. A pitch black hell. She never wants to see the ancestors again. She never wants to feel their hatred again; never wants to see their disgust; and never wants to hear about how angry they are with her ever again.

This world isn't any better.

They want something from her. They always want something from her. All of them. Even _him_.

He's been lying to her.

She can't stay.

She doesn't know who to trust. She feels used, hurt, betrayed. By everyone. By _him_.

But then, Josh says something, while they're staring at a dead rose and wallowing in their state of trying to find acceptance.

"He loves you."

And Davina brings the dead flower to life.

* * *

Peace.

It's short lived and fleeting but Davina has experienced moments of true tranquility. When she brings Kol back it's some of the best days of her life. She spends every waking moment with him. Marcel, of course, doesn't approve of him, but he doesn't know this side of Kol like she does.

"You'd think the chap would lighten up by now," Kol comments one evening while they're out. "Oh well, can't say having Marcel's blessing is something I've dreamt off."

"He's just looking out for me." Davina replies with a chuckle. The word overprotective doesn't do justice to how Marcel is with her. "He's been doing that for me since I've known him. It won't change now you know."

"Believe me I do," Kol groans. It's clear he's not fond of having another person on her mind besides him. He wants to be the one who looks out for her. He wants to be the one who protects her.

And of course she appreciates it. She finds her heart melting by the fact that she's the one encouraging these newfound personalities in him. Davina doesn't exactly like being smothered by them but it can be welcoming at times. Plus this day is too incredible to ruin.

He has his hand intertwined with hers and they're walking down the streets looking like a normal couple. This is like a regular boyfriend and girlfriend thing to do.

And Kol is her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend now. There's a giddiness filling inside her at the mere thought of their status. And then he leans in and whispers.

"Stars are lovely aren't they? Almost as much as you love."

She giggles. "You're so cheesy."

This is a sense of normalcy she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Does he know you're with me?" Kol suddenly asks with a raised brow, peering at a something over her shoulder.

"Not quite," Davina sighs. "I didn't exactly tell him we were going out but I'm sure he knows I'm with you."

Kol smirks. "Well then, perhaps we should send him a little message."

"What are you—" Her sentence is cut short when he kisses her. His arms wrap around her pulling her closer and closer.

The next thing she knows Kol is wailing in pain and holding his head. What the? She catches the glimpse of a bruise on his head before it heals. And now Kol's cursing.

Davina places a hand on his shoulder. "Kol are you okay?"

"I'm killing him!" Kol snaps as he rubs his head.

Davina finally sees the rock on the floor and looks behind her. There's a brief pause as it dawns on her.

And then she's laughing. They're chuckles at first but it blows out into full on laughter.

She has a vampire dad and a vampire boyfriend. So maybe it wasn't exactly normal but it was enough.

* * *

Time.

Davina realizes cruelly how short time can really be. There's many things she regrets and many things she wished she had done differently. Doubting Marcel for even one instant is one of them.

Not being able to say goodbye to him is another.

But she trusts Kol to relay her message to him as well as the one she entrusted him to give Josh.

They're gone though, finally gone. She's made sure they never plague _him_ or her friends ever again. And it's as if a weight has been lifted. She can almost feel Cami's warm hand on her shoulder as the place begins falling apart.

She hopes Marcel doesn't blame himself. She would never, _never_ blame him for how things turned out.

He will always be family. He is the father she never had. Words can't measure the love she holds for him. He was the first person to love her, to truly love her; and in return he was the very first person she truly ever loved.

Marcel was irreplaceable.

Marcel was her hero.

No matter what he does from now on or what choices he makes she will love him. She will always love him. Even in death, she will continue loving him.

Because above all he was her Marcel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Of course I'm still reeling from the way things ended for these two. Next up is Marcel's side of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Appreciate all the love guys, many thanks! And as promised, here's chapter two.**

 **Timeless Love**

* * *

Chapter 2: His Davina

Himself.

Marcel sees himself in her eyes. Not exactly the man he is now, but the boy he once was. There is a fire in her eyes that reminds him of the one that burns inside him, the fire that holds his will to live. He realizes in that very moment that she must've been woven from the same thread he was made from.

So he saves her.

"I've got you."

She clings to him with teary eyes and shaky hands.

He's out of that place in an instant.

As expected she is still terrified and broken from the ordeal when he takes her back to his loft. He doesn't know what to do. This was a spirit of the moment thing and he has no idea what to do now.

He ushers her to the bathroom and urges her to get cleaned up. She jumps a bit when he places a hand to her shoulder and something inside him fuels with contempt at just how much they had scarred her.

Her, a child.

"It's okay nothing is going to happen to you." He tries to use the gentlest voice he could muster, a feat when all his inner rage is spiraling at what the witches had done. "For now I think you should get cleaned up. I'll be back."

She nods weakly and does as she's told.

It sinks in moments later that he has nothing for her to wear. He was not about to let her wear the rags those witches had made her wear. But he doesn't necessarily have anything here.

Muttering a curse under his breath and with one quick glance at the door he's vampire speeding to the nearest clothing store, thankfully one without cameras. He doesn't have the luxury of wasting time in a line. So he grabs what he deems is an adequate clothing size for her to wear and is out, paying no mind to the beeping noise that sings its tune upon rushing out.

He waits outside the door for her and turns his head away when he hears her footsteps nearing the door.

"Sorry, I didn't really know what size you were." He says when she's outside. "They should fit though. Go on and change and I'll get you settled."

While she's inside he rushes once more to fix his guest room. He slaps a hand to his forehead when he realizes he has no idea what her name is.

 _Fucking hell, you idiot,_ he thinks with a shake of his head. His thoughts halt when his enhanced hearing catches the sound of the bathroom door beginning to unlock. Not wanting to overwhelm her he uses a human's pace to approach her.

The clothes aren't that big on her, thank goodness.

He's able to finally get a good look at her. She looks so exhausted, both physically and mentally. And anger is burning within him once more. She reminds him so much of himself that it actually hurts. This is a burden no child should carry; it's a pain that no child should endure.

"It's late. I think you should get some rest. We can settle everything else tomorrow."

It's all he can say. And he hates himself for it.

There's a tension blowing in the air as they're in the room and he's exhausted all the necessary words that need to be said. The seconds begin feeling like years; he knows all too damn well what that is like. Words apparently decide to leave him as he stands in the room looking like a fool.

What else can he say?

To his amazement it's her who breaks the torturous silence.

"I'm Davina!"

Her voice is nervous. The tone is a bit louder than she probably intended to speak with. And he's not quite sure if he's analyzes it right but, it has a touch of meekness mixed in.

The corners of his lips are lifting. "Marcel."

* * *

Promise.

It's one he makes to himself after he wakes to the sound of her cries. He had left her room and was off to sleep. It had been a long day after all.

It must've been only an hour into his sleep when he hears her screams. Quickly he swings his feet off his bed and is at her room in a heartbeat.

"Davina!"

She is breathing heavily and sweat is pooling around her face. Her tremors have returned and there are tears streaming along her cheeks. The vulnerability and fear in her eyes has him throwing all thoughts out of his head and he's rushing to sit beside her.

She reacts by wrapping her arms around him and his heart aches when she sobs into his chest. It aches even more when she speaks.

"I was there again. Except I- I- I couldn't escape. No one was there and... and—"

She doesn't finish her sentence and is instead holding him even tighter than she was before.

"Sssh," He whispers and his hand begins rubbing her head softly. "It's okay. It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let them take you away."

Slowly her sobs begin fading and her breathing evens out. She's even snoring lightly and perhaps if he didn't have his vampire hearing he wouldn't have caught it.

This wasn't what he expected when Kieran came to him and asked for his help.

But his world has changed.

He swears to himself, while she's sleeping peacefully in his arms, that he will protect her.

* * *

Adjustments.

Even though he'd taken on this newfound role in his life with steadfast determination it didn't mean he wasn't foreign to the aspect.

"What do kids like? Girls specifically." He mutters more to himself than actually asking.

"What?" One of the vampires he'd been having a drink with asks with a raised brow.

It was obvious he heard. He wasn't asking Marcel to repeat himself he was simply bemused by the question. Perhaps he should've phrased that differently.

He stands from his chair with a sigh. "Just forget it."

Walking back to his home he notices a toy store and stops. He can hear the children inside begging for toys. Pausing briefly to wonder momentarily if he should go inside or not he eventually opts on going in. A part of him feels like a creeper for following one of the mothers into a specific section that her daughter has led her to.

 _It's for her,_ he thinks before coming to a section full of plush toys. He's not sure about this, but...

He glances briefly to the daughter whom couldn't be any older than Davina. If she's buying it than surely that meant he could get it for Davina too, no? Right of the bat he ignores the section of Pokémon plush toys. It doesn't quite look like something Davina would like.

He scans the animal ones and pulls down one of the pig plush toys. The tag hanging from its left ear reads: Pete the Pig. It also apparently squeaks if you squeeze its belly. And he's sold.

This time Marcel has the decency to pay. He has to set a good example after all.

Had he bothered to listen to what the daughter had been saying then, he would've heard about how she was thrilled about being an older sister now.

He hadn't listened though.

"What's this?" Davina asks the next day when he visits with the bag in hand and a grin plastered on his face.

"I got it for you yesterday while I was out."

"Wow! Really? Marcel you didn't have to do that."

Her smile sends a warm feeling coursing through his dead body as she takes the bag from him.

Seconds later and her smile is gone. She's staring quietly at the pink plushy. Her face is unreadable which worries him a bit given how he'd made it his mission to be able to understand her; a pretty successful one so far given how he was beginning to know her quirks.

But now he isn't sure what to expect.

"It also squeaks if you squeeze his belly." This is a poor but hopeful attempt to appease his growing anxiety.

When he says this she presses Pete the Pig's belly and as stated, it emits a little squeak. She nods after giving it another squeeze. "I see. Interesting."

Silence ensues once more in which she's studying the plush toy more thoroughly -squeezing it some more- and he's counting the seconds that pass.

Suddenly she breaks out into a huge smile. One that lights up this depressing attic and makes him forget the definition of supernatural.

"I love it!"

He makes it a habit to pass by that toy store more often afterwards.

* * *

Responsibility.

She would always be his responsibility. Not anyone else's. Nothing can change this.

That is why when Kieran tells him about how she woke to another nightmare he knows it's up to him to tend to her. His vampire duties be damned. New Orleans be damned. The world be damned. She's priority number one.

"Hey D," He greets when he visits her. He knows she's grown fond of the nickname. "I've got good news. I'm taking you out."

She's beaming. "You are?" Her brows furrow. "But I thought... you know? Not safe?"

"I've got it covered." And he does. He had all his guys patrolling the area. "Plus it's already dark out so it's a bonus. You haven't eaten have you?"

"No not a thing!" Her eagerness is seeping like an aura.

"Well get dressed, we're going out."

And she's practically scrambling and shoving him out so she can prepare. The place isn't too far; a good walking distance from the church.

Something in him is bouncing as he watches her smiling throughout the walk. His grin grows and grows while she chats animatedly, and occasionally clings happily to his arm and tells him that he's a vampire therefore he shouldn't be walking so slow.

The restaurant is nothing fancy. It's just a nice little place with some jazz filling the room. But Davina is soaking the entire place up and her face is practically shining. She can't take her eyes away from the band.

So he asks her to dance.

"You look really nice D. It's good to see you like this." And he means it. It's nice seeing her outside of the reality they live in. It makes him forget too.

She blushes and looks down, smiles again. "Thanks Marcel."

He'll make sure this thing dies down and when it does, he'll ensure that her smile remains intact. Because this was his responsibility. No one else's.

* * *

Love.

Yes, Marcel loves her. The girl who has become a daughter to him. Was this what it was to be a parent? This privilege was denied to just about every vampire barring Klaus.

Yet here he was.

An un-ready father to an unwanted witch.

Marcel doesn't need something trivial like blood to connect him to Davina the way Klaus or any other parent is connected to their children. Hell, blood to him was merely a liquid to drink, same as any alcohol or water or whatever one consumed when thirsty.

The bond connecting him to Davina is much thicker than blood. It's much stronger than any spell a witch can cast. And it is far more powerful than a wolf on a full moon or any hybrid or other species.

Yes, he definitely loves Davina.

* * *

Anger.

When he hears about how the ancestors treated her when she was sacrifed in the harvest he's livid. He wants to tear them apart limb from limb and make them drop to their knees and beg Davina for forgiveness.

And he's even angrier when he realizes he can't do anything for her.

She's scared of doing magic now and has lost all her confidence, all her fighting spirit. He wants to help. But she doesn't want his help. Instead she's run off with Josh and she doesn't trust him. It hurts to hear that.

Can't she see? Only he could protect her. He wants her by his side. He needs her by his side.

But in the end, at the very end, when he's bitten by Klaus she comes to his aid. She finds Klaus' blood that was spilled on the pavement and rushes to save him.

Except Josh had been bitten too. And there isn't enough for both of them. Someone is apparently stretching his organs; because there's a pain in his stomach making his bite feel like a paper cut when he sees her expression after telling her.

"I- I can't choose." Tears fall down her face as she acknowledges the circumstances. "Please don't make me choose."

He takes the blood and saves Josh.

Marcel would never make her do something like that. He would never put her through that type of trial. Even through the pain of the wolf venom swimming inside him, he feels happy.

She returned for him.

She didn't abandon him.

And he loves her. He truly loves her.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson.

Different body or not he's never particularly liked the guy. This feeling only magnifies when he realizes that Davina does. He lets Kol know, while they're trapped under Finn's spell, not to underestimate his thirst for blood or his ability to throw him to the starving vampires waiting outside the compound.

"Just what would Davina say about that?" He says in response to his threats.

Marcel narrows his eyes dangerously.

Kol smugly continues. "Because I'm not one to kiss and tell, obviously, but uh I think she likes me."

"Watch your mouth. Before I drain every vein of yours myself." He growls and this time Kol backs down.

He knew who Kol was. He knew the cretin for years. And by years, he means _years_.

Kol was unstable and out of control. He only looked out for himself. He'd be damned if he let that little punk get involved with Davina.

But he was unable to stop it.

Before he knew it Davina was full out in love with Kol and there was nothing he could do about it. They were inseparable, partners in crime in their own little crusade. He knew Davina could be a bit rebellious at times but this was too far. She _knew_ he did not approve of Kol.

A pang rang through his body as he realized that she was no longer the little girl he was gifting plushy toys and candy to anymore. She didn't need him to make decisions for her. She had her own path now, one that revolved solely around Kol bloody Mikaelson.

"You can't baby her forever you know," Camille sighs one afternoon while they're out. "Kids are like that. Eventually they go out on their own."

"I guess," He grumbles and takes another sip of his drink.

She was growing up. And he didn't like it one bit. Camille didn't understand. None of them did. The only place for Davina is with him. And he wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms and shield her from all the hell this world possessed.

"Even so," She continues, effectively cutting his thoughts. "Davina always has you on her mind. Not a day goes by when we're together that she doesn't mention you. She loves you Marcel."

That brings him a smirk. Eat it Kol.

* * *

No shame.

He feels zero shame as he tails Kol and Davina while they're out. He's using the trees as a camouflage and is doing a pretty good job at staying hidden. His eyes narrow when he catches Kol reaching for her. They relax when he sees he simply wants to hold her hand.

Okay, that's fine.

Kol would be suicidal if he dares try anything on his little girl. Yes, whether Davina (or anyone) likes it or not she will always be his little girl.

Quickly his ears are on full alert when he notices Kol is leaning to whisper something in her ear. Again he relaxes when he hears Kol saying how the stars are as lovely as her.

That's also fine.

He has to admit that it is quite the sight. They look like two normal kids enjoying a date. And surely he was the typical paranoid dad who worries at the fact that their daughter is running around with a bad boy.

But he's never seen Kol like this.

He's freaking holding hands with Davina! The Kol he knew would never do sappy things like that. And he's saying things he's never heard Kol say. He's about to head back home when he deems it okay but in his observations he doesn't see the tree in front of him until it's too late. He collides face first with it.

"Fuck!" He yells as he rubs his forehead. Immediately he smacks his hands over his mouth. That was loud. His eyes lift and Kol's looking dead at him from where he's standing.

 _Shit._

Does he recognize him? No. He couldn't have. This trench coat and hat made him look inconspicuous or at least, they did when he looked himself over in the mirror earlier. Unless he heard him?

"Well then, perhaps we should send him a little message." He hears Kol say.

And then his suspicions are confirmed. Kol presses Davina close to his chest, and kisses her with a passion that would have Romeo trembling in his grave and Nicholas Sparks asking for advice on making a romantic movie. For a second he stands in shock before Kol opens one of his eyes and is shooting him a smirk.

Marcel twitches in annoyance before grabbing the closest rock and flings it with all his might. It hits Kol straight in the forehead and has him pulling away from Davina. His ears catch Kol's yells and curses making him smile triumphantly, it's almost euphoric.

But then he hears Davina laughing, genuinely laughing. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Even Kol has suddenly stopped in his tracks and is staring at her with the stupidest and most mesmerized expression he's ever seen.

This is the closest thing to normal Marcel has ever felt.

* * *

Unexplainable.

Nothing. Nothing can describe the pain he's feeling as he stares at her casket. He's not prepared for this. Even after seeing her die once before. This can't be happening. He can't deal with this again.

 _Please, please not again._

It's different this time, painfully different this time.

The first time around she had accepted her fate; she had made her decision.

This time _they_ had gone and made the decision for her.

This time she won't be coming back.

There had to have been another way. There's always another way. Isn't that how the saying goes? It was first said for a reason right? It wasn't just some dribble right?

Pretty soon and he's back in his room, tearing everything down until there's nothing left to tear.

He wants to hold her again. He wants to see her face light up like the way it used to whenever he'd hand her a new plushy. He wants to take her to a football game the way he promised her once upon a time. He wants to show her the world. He wants to baby her forever.

 _"Marcel!"_

She had called for him this time. She had pleaded for him to save her because she didn't want to die. She didn't choose to die this time.

And he was weak. He couldn't save her then and he didn't save her now. He'd failed her. He'd failed as the one thing he didn't want to fail: being a father.

 _"You didn't let me down, I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time. And for everything else after..."_

This pain flowing through his body is unbearable. He doesn't want to relive it again. It hurts. It truly hurts. The heart inside him that's supposed to be dead feels like it's about to pop out of his chest.

His feet crumble to the floor and he shouts, no words, just a painful cry. His back heaves as he releases another yell. He screams until his throat is burning.

 _"I love you Marcel."_

"I love you," He mutters as he lies on the ground pathetically. "I love you. I love you."

He can't remember the last time he's cried like this.

* * *

No turning back.

His decision is made the instant Vincent hands him the little bottle. It's one thing if you cross him or hurt him but it's a completely different thing if you do it to _her_.

Hatred, absolute hatred is the only emotion left in him. It's the only thing keeping him from being entirely empty inside. It's all his body is running on.

Something in him has snapped to the point of no return. They have done many things to him but _this_ was unforgivable. There is no fixing this. In one quick instant he became an orphan again. He's not a father anymore. His only semblance of family has been stripped away, never to be seen again.

And why? Because a certain family deemed that it was what needed to be done. He was through associating with them. And his decision was simple. He'd destroy their family to shreds just as his was. No more holding back.

There's no satisfaction once what's done is done though. She's not back. And he's just as dead as he was when he became a vampire.

But this is it. It's all he can do. It's all he can give. There's no turning back.

She was his Davina.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Man this season wrecked me.**


End file.
